piffandomcom-20200223-history
Powerful Stuff
Full Electricity safety film from 1988. Plot: The film shows of Darren and his younger brother Tom seeing a motorcycle which Darren dreams of. On the way they meet Andy and began walking to school together. On the way they set off a gang of teenagers who chase them all the way to an electricity substation. Tom spots a football in there which Darren tries to break in and get, but a reluctant Andy talks him out of it; Darren then attempts to break in, but gives in and instead, they play football with other friends to school. Once they enter the class, Mr. Jones who works for the electricity board, teaches them the dangers of electricity like touching overhead cables, being careless around cables and climbing pylons, showing clips of what happened when people ignored or did not know the danger that could be present in the situation. The clips Mr. Jones shows are a young boy who was going fishing, hits an overhead cable and gets knocked unconscious and plunged in the river leaving his face and hands disfigured for life. A young girl who was playing badminton with her friend hits the ball up a tree with a overhead cables are, when she hit the ball, she accidently hits the cable, electrocuting her and causing her to fall back on earth. A gang of boys cycle inside an abandoned building where they smash things until a boy whacks a socket with a pipe, much to the excitement of his friend, the boy then hits the socket repeatedly, causing the sparks to kill his friend. The final one shows a boy foolishly climbs up a pylon to rescue a kite that the girls were used only to blown by the wind, when the boy gets too close to the wire, a huge explosion of sparks kill the boy making him fall back to earth. During the lesson, Darren ignores all of this by listening to his Walkman and daydreaming of going on a motorcycle that his friend was using earlier at the start. On the way back from school, the boys see the friend's motorcycle. They come over until Darren sees his friend's ball is deflated, thus making Darren remember the football in the substation and takes Tom with him. Darren breaks through a fence while Tom keeps lookout. Darren runs up to the ball, and as Andy sees the deflated ball he realises that Darren has gone and broken inside the substation to get the football. Darren throws the football but it gets him electrocuted. Tom runs in to help him but gets electrocuted as well, much to the horror of Andy and his friends. Later, the fire brigade, the ambulance and the police all arrive at the scene at night as Andy remembers Mr. Jones' lecture to the class about dangers of electricity followed by Yesterday's Men playing in the background along with the news report of the incident as Andy and his friends mourn for the deceased brothers. Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:Short Film PIFs